1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temporary clamping structure for electronics, installed in the interior of a room of movable bodies such as a motor vehicle, an electric train, and a ship, for instance, for installing a display (electronics) on one side in the interior of the room, such as a liquid crystal television monitor (hereinafter referred to as a TV monitor).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as electronics of this type, there has been generally known an on-vehicle display monitor fastened in an openable and closable manner to the ceiling of the passenger room of a motor vehicle.
FIG. 17 is an exploded perspective view showing the configuration of a conventional on-vehicle display monitor. FIG. 18 is an enlarged front view showing the clamping structure of the on-vehicle monitor shown in FIG. 17.
Referring to FIG. 17 and FIG. 18, reference numeral 1 denotes an on-vehicle display monitor, which is generally composed of a vehicle-side sheet metal bracket (hereinafter referred to as a bracket) 2 and an electronic device body 3. The bracket 2 is generally composed of a virtually U-shaped frame 2a, a virtually rectangular monitor mounting part 2b provided within this frame 2a, a virtually rectangular first supporting part 2c extending to the center of the frame 2a along the ceiling surface of the vehicle (not shown) after once bends to the ceiling surface of the vehicle (not shown) side from one lengthwise side of this monitor mounting part 2b, and a virtually rectangular second supporting part 2d extending along the ceiling surface of the vehicle (not shown) after once bends to the ceiling surface of the vehicle (not shown) side from the other lengthwise side of the monitor mounting part 2b. A space is formed between the monitor mounting part 2b and the ceiling surface of the vehicle (not shown). Moreover, openings 2e and 2f are formed between the frame 2a, the monitor mounting part 2b, and the first supporting part 2c. Tapped holes 4a, 4b, 4c, and 4d are formed in the four corners of the monitor mounting part 2b, and grommet insertion holes 5a, 5b opened in rectangular cross-section form between the tapped holes 4a, 4b, and between the tapped holes 4c, 4d, respectively.
The electronic device body 3 is generally composed of a monitor casing 6 directly screwed down to the monitor mounting part 2b of the bracket 2 and a TV monitor 7 rotatably supported relative to the monitor casing 6. The monitor casing 6 is generally composed of a tabular clamping part 8 to clamp the bracket 2 and an operating part 9 provided on the clamping part 8 and having a mechanism to mechanically or electrically operate the TV monitor 7. In the clamping part 8, there are formed four tapped holes 8a, 8b (two remaining tapped holes are not shown) each corresponding to the four tapped holes 4a, 4b, 4c and 4d located on the bracket 2 side. In an about half area of the undersurface of the clamping part 8, there is provided a housing surrounding wall 10 to house therein the TV monitor 7, and a central partition wall 10a thereof is adjacent to the operating part 9. Furthermore, on the undersurface of the clamping part 8, a rotating shaft 11 to rotatably support the TV monitor 7 is provided in the farthest location from the central partition wall 10a. In addition, in the operating part 9, there is provided an engaging mechanism 12 to engage the TV monitor 7 housed within the housing surrounding wall 10 (closed state). This engaging mechanism 12 is generally composed of an engaging pawl (not shown) that engages with a concavity 14 formed on a front end face 7a of the TV monitor 7, through an opening 13 formed in the central partition wall 10a and a push button 15 to release the engagement of the engaging pawl with the concavity 14.
Rectangular cross-section grommets 16 are screwed between the four tapped holes 8a in the clamping part 8 of the electronic device body 3 by screws 17. Each of the grommets 16 has a pair of fitting pawls 16a as shown in FIG. 18.
The method of mounting the conventional on-vehicle display monitor 1 will now be described below.
First of all, after the bracket 2 is fastened to the main base sheet metal (not shown) of the ceiling surface of the vehicle (not shown), the grommets 16 of the electronic device body 3 are inserted into the grommet insertion holes 5a, 5b on the bracket 2 side. The fitting pawls 16a of the grommets 16 are closed when the pawls pass through the grommet insertion holes 5a and 5b, and they are opened after having passed therethrough to fit the grommets 16 into the grommet insertion holes 5a, 5b. This fitting temporarily clamps the electronic device body 3 to the bracket 2.
Subsequently, in the above-mentioned temporarily clamped state, the tapped holes 8a, etc. on the electronic device body 3 side and the tapped holes 4a, etc. on the bracket 2 side are screwed down by screws (not shown). By going through the above procedures, the mounting work is completed.
However, the conventional mounting of the on-vehicle display monitor thus carried out as above enables a relatively easy mounting of the electronic device body 3 on the bracket 2, but a detachment work thereof is not necessarily easy in contradiction thereto. That is, when detaching the electronic device body 3 for repair or exchange, for instance, complicated works entail, involving unscrew of the screws (not shown) screwed down into the tapped holes 4a, etc. on the bracket side and the tapped holes 8a, etc on the electronic device body side, and removal of the grommets 16 from the main base sheet metal (not shown) after the screws 17 have unscrewed.